Die for you Axel's story
by Scarlett Oblivion
Summary: "Axel...Axel please..."When a mysterious blonde boy appears in the hallway of Axel, Demyx,and Zexion's appartment,things begin to take a turn for the strange.Old problems seem to arise again. Rated M for language and mostly violence to come. akudemy/roku
1. The boy in the hallway

_**Hey guys~ This was my first fic ever! Decided to finally upload it. (wrote it over the summer)  
><strong>I Don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything mentioned in the_ story.  
><strong>Reviews are awesome guys~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>How had this happened? <em>he thought to himself. He was lying on the ground. Then, he heard a familiar voice, but he couldn't quite place who it was. "Axel?" the voice said, "Axel, please.."

* * *

><p>He woke up with a start. His heart was racing, <em>Just a another dream, <em>he sighed. Then he let out a yawn. The spiky haired redhead rubbed his brilliant green eyes then looked at the alarm clock. _13:08_. Said redhead wondered why it was on military time. _Demyx, _he thought. He chuckled to himself, shaking the dream that had just woken him up startled. _What was that about? _he wondered. He shook it off again and got up.

He made his way across the small apartment he shared with his friends. _It's quiet,_ he thought, _too quiet._ He apprehensively walked into the living room. He suddenly turned around quickly, expecting one of his roommates to jump up behind him. But, they hadn't. _Odd. _

He turned back around and he was met by one of his roommates. Demyx, a tall blonde with ocean colored blue-green eyes that were filled with happiness. His dirty blonde hair had a mullet-like style with several individual bangs that fall over his face. To most it was a very odd, to Axel it was Demyx. And Demyx was his boyfriend. The redhead jumped slightly, surprised. "Oh God! Demyx!".

The blonde gave his signature smile, "Hey Sleepyhead. Got 'cha again."

Recovering from the surprise, Axel sat on the couch in said living room and sighed. "So, is Zexion home?"

The blonde sat next to Axel and calmly said, "Zexy's at the bookstore. He said he'd be back soon. He expected to be back before you got up," Axel scoffed. Demyx let out a small giggle, "So you hungry?"

The redhead nodded. Demyx went into the kitchen which was attached to the living room.

Both rooms were brightly colored and coordinated. The living room consisted of a large red leather couch, a coffee table, A flat-screen Tv on the wall across from the couch, and a love seat that matched the couch. The kitchen was a normal kitchen, it was blue and ocean themed, which made Demyx happy, because he loved the ocean.

Demyx made the redhead waffles in the small toaster oven and handed him some orange juice. Axel loved it when Demyx made him waffles. He didn't know why, it was just one of those things he loved about Demyx. Then, a shorter, blue slate haired teen walked through the door. He had bright aqua eyes, although you could only see one because of the long bangs that covered the left side of his face. He held a book in his right hand. He was a mysterious person, no one had him totally figured out yet. He had the tendencies to be very sarcastic and generally emo.

"Oh look, you're up", he said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Nice to see you too, Sexy Zexy" Axel said in a playful tone. He had a smirk on his face, as usual.

"Don't call me that Axel," he scowled. Axel looked up, then resumed eating his waffles. "Demyx, has the mail come yet?" He faced the blonde.

"Um, not yet. Why Zexy?" Demyx said innocently.

"I'm waiting for a poster to come." He looked around the room, as he did so often.

"Of what?" Demyx asked.

Axel smirked again, "Isn't it obvious? You know its a pin-up of-" Axel was stopped by Zexion's glare.

"Finish that sentence, and I'll kill you." Axel laughed. "It's just a poster of-" just then Zexion was stopped by a noise in the hall. It sounded like something falling.

"Sounds like a body" Demyx pointed out half serious, half jokingly. Zexion nodded. Axel, who at this time had finished his 'Demy waffles', sat up.

"I'll check it out." he said. He felt a hand on his arm. "Be careful, Axel." Demyx said sounding suddenly and uncharacteristically concerned. "I will Dem" Axel said, and gave the blonde a peck on the cheek. Demyx gave a small squee and Axel walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Axel looked through the small, dim hallway. He went all the way down the hall way and quickly found the source of the sound.<p>

There in the middle of the hall was a young, spiky haired blonde teen. He appeared to be on his knees and looked like he had tripped. But what made Axel concerned was that he hadn't gotten up yet. He walked closer to the blonde on the floor holding his side. He bent over to see if said blonde was okay. "Hey, hey Blondie! Hey you okay?" He could tell that the teen was slightly awake, which was good. But what had happened to him? The blonde tried to move slightly, which assured Axel the kid was okay. But it seemed that he was in too much pain to move.

The redhead decided that it was stupid to just leave the kid, so he picked him up and brought him to his room. He walked back up, carrying the boy, the hall to the spot he had just come from. When he got to his door, he kicked it several times, to tell Demyx or Zexion to open the door. _Ugh, just open the freakin' door already!_ Axel thought.

"Dem, open the door!" he said knocking on the door with his knee, making sure not to drop the boy. The door opened and behind it was a surprised Zexion. Demyx looked out the door with an equally surprised look on his face.

"Axel, um what, er, who is that?' Zexion said in his usual emotionless voice.

Axel plopped the blonde on the couch, lightly. The teen moved his hand to his hand back on top of his ribs, still wincing in pain.

"I found him in the middle of the hall," Axel began. "He was just sprawled out there. I couldn't just leave him there, could I?"

Demyx nodded. "He looks hurt."

"Zex, can you see what's up with the kid?" Axel asked. Zexion was intrigued by Axel's concern.

"I guess." Zexion bent over to the couch where the blonde was lying. He carefully inspected him with out moving the teen. He sighed.

"Looks like our little friend here hurt himself pretty bad. But I can't exactly tell what's wrong until he wakes up. Or with out moving him. Which I fear may hurt him either way." he concluded.

Demyx hugged Axel tightly knowing that Axel was puzzled. Axel returned the hug and Demyx put his head on the redhead's shoulder. Zexion rolled his eyes.

"So what can we do?" Demyx asked.

"Just wait" Zexion replied. Axel stayed quiet, eyes on the boy on his couch. His eyes went back up to Demyx's which gave him a look of '_It'll be okay, you'll see'_. He was glad that his boyfriend was there. He didn't know why, but he was concerned for the stranger, feeling something compel him to stay with this boy.

Demyx and Zexion both understood this. They'd been living together with the redhead since freshman year of college when they all had to dorm together. After college they decided to get an apartment together. This was however mostly Demyx's idea, but the other two went along with it.

* * *

><p>It'd been about 15 minutes since Axel brought the blonde teen into the room. And all of a sudden, he started to move. He groaned softly. All three leaned in closer to the boy. His eyes opened revealing beautiful, deep crystal blue eyes. "Ugh...w-where am I?" The blonde rubbed his head, still keeping a hand on his chest. "So, you're awake?" Axel said nicely. The blonde attempted to sit up, but held his hand tighter to the side of his chest where it had been. And slumped back down.<p>

"Sit back" a calm voice came from Zexion, "Now, Let's see if I can tell what's wrong with you." Zexion had been examining the boy the whole time seeing what movements triggered pain and so on. Now he could actually see and confirm or disprove his suspicions. "If you could, please move your hand" The blonde's eyes quickly moved to Zexion. He shook his head. "Please I can't help you unless I see what's wrong." Zexion was extremely good at any sort of situation that required quick thinking and calm reactions.

The blonde still refused to move his hand. "Hey Blondie, just move your hand. We want to help. If we weren't here to help you, would I have gotten you off the hall floor?" Axel said, giving the blonde a reassuring smile. Demyx nodded and his eyes gave the look of '_Hey listen to them. They know what's up'_

The blonde reluctantly moved his hand off his chest revealing something that shocked all of them.

* * *

><p>Where his hand had been was a significantly large,fresh blood stain. The '<em>Oh shit'<em> look was now on all of their faces. Zexion broke through that initial shock and asked, "Can you take off your shirt, I need to see how big this gash is." The blonde nodded, receiving help from Zexion to take off his shirt, finally convinced they would help.

Zexion wasn't at all shocked at the gash, which was actually pretty large and bleeding. "Axel, give me your shirt and get your keys. We have to take him to the hospital because he's bleeding like crazy." Axel took off his dingy old class shirt from when they were still in college, gave it to Zexion, then ran to his room to get his keys. Zexion put the shirt on the bleeding gash and tied it tightly.

"Dem, I need you to get a towel. We need to see if we can stop this bleeding." Demyx ran to get that. Zexion thought '_How have you not passed out yet? You're bleeding terribly. This must have just happened. Hmmm. Axel, for once you're timing was probably the best it could have been' _

The blonde boy then started to close his eyes, and Zexion realized that he was in fact right with what his previous thoughts.

Demyx arrived first with with a towel, which Zexion swapped for Axel's old shirt. He made sure it was tightly tied around the blonde. Axel came running in with the keys and tossed them to Zexion.

"We have to go!" Axel and Demyx nodded. The redhead then picked up the teen and they all left to go to the car.

Zexion drove with Demyx in the front and Axel and the blonde in the back. The whole way there Axel thought 'H_ang on. We'll be there soon. Stay alive. Please don't die on us.'_ Demyx had similar thoughts and as usual his eyes expressed it as he looked behind him.

Axel and Demyx paced the halls together, while Zexion sat in a chair outside the room. For someone they had just met, they all had become pretty concerned. None of them knew why, but they all went along with the feeling.

* * *

><p>Out of the room came an slender, curvy nurse. Her name was Larxene. She had short blonde hair, with two antenna-like pieces slicked back behind her head. They'd know her since high school, having her in several of their classes. She was very sarcastic and it made one wonder why she would become a nurse, one who helps people. They all thought that it was probably because she liked to see people hurt. "Well, he'll be fine." she said bluntly.<p>

Their faces brightened, except for Zexion, who remained his calm, almost cold self . He asked "So, do you know what caused his injury?"

She looked at Zexion whose head was down as it usually was, "It could be a number of things, but I'm sure you know that already." She said in a very sarcastic tone. "We're not sure if this was a self inflicted injury, or if someone had caused this. Any ways, it obviously wasn't an accident, not something you'd get from falling in a hall."

He raised his head surprised. Axel and Demyx looked over to Larxene with more surprise.

"It was skillfully and intentionally done. Whoever did it is quite handy with a blade. Not like this kid."she pointed to Demyx who looked down, she immediately got a death glare from Axel. She let out a small chuckle remembering biology class where Demyx couldn't dissect his frog because he wasn't good with knives. She obviously knew what she'd been talking about though. She was always a good shot with throwing knives and made precision cuts when ever she used a blade. "He's 'prolly still sleeping, you can go in. That is if you wanna be amazed at his ability to sleep." She went to walk away, to 'tend' to another patient.

"Wait, Larxene I need to talk to you" Zexion said. Axel and Demyx looked at Zexion, who nodded, before they entered the boy's room. Larxene walked back to Zexion.

* * *

><p>Once Axel and Demyx were in the room and out of earshot, Larxene closed the door. "What do you want Zex?" Zexion looked at her. "What do you know about this boy? C'mon Larxene I know you know something." She looked back at him, and raised her eyebrows. She began to tell him, "His name is Roxas. He goes to our old high school, where he is a junior." Zexion listened intently as she continued. "He has a large cut on his side and chest. Although you knew that bookworm." Zexion gave her a dirty look, which triggered a classic Larxene giggle. "Any way, it is a very recent cut and was actually pretty bad. Though he'll be out of here tomorrow. He is a remarkably quick healer." Zexion looked up, "Listen, Larxene I know this. What I want to know is how did Roxas get that cut? You mentioned how it was done on purpose. What do you think happened?" She sighed. "Like I said, it could either be self inflicted, like those cuts on you wrists" she looked at Zexion's wrists that were covered by long sleeves and rubber bracelets for various bands.<p>

She was probably the only one who knew about Zexion's wrists. And the only reason she knew was because she'd noticed back in high school when Zexion wasn't looking. Zexion pulled his sleeves down further, making sure no one else would see them. Larxene looked back up to Zexion's face, "Or it could have been caused by some one or something. He could have been cut by like broken glass or something that came flying at him. Although I doubt that. It could be something where someone did this to him." Zexion looked at Larxene seriously. "Larxene, I know about your vast knowledge of weapons and injuries. So I want to know: What do you think happened? You personally. How do you think this happened?" Larxene finally put a serious look on her face and said, "Zex, I honestly think that someone hurt this kid. I don't know who, but they knew what they were doing. They seemed to know where to injure a person in a spot where it would not necessarily kill them at first. Zex, I don't know if this was a random attack, or if Blondie here has some enemies. I honestly can't tell you for sure."

Zexion thanked her. Then walked toward the door to Roxas' room. "Zexy" he stopped slightly annoyed and confused. "Be careful, I don't want you getting hurt again. Especially over someone you don't know." He looked surprised to hear these words come from Larxene's mouth. She caught herself and returned to her cold sarcastic ways. "'Cause if you did get hurt, I'd have to be the one who has to take car of you. And right now, I don't want to see one of my high school friends in that kind of condition. And besides it'd just make more work for me." She laughed, and walked back down the hall.

Zexion was still surprised by what she'd said. He stood there a minute to collect himself and analyze the data he'd just received.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Wow. And it only gets crazier from here on in. Can't exactly say if it will still be AkuDemy or if it will shift to something else :D you shall find out eventually.**

**Reviews are awesome  
>If you spot any errors, Cookies for you<br>**

**:D **


	2. You're up?

**Hello again~  
>May I remind you that I don't own Kingdom Hearts...at all..<br>NOTE: The beginning of this chapter takes place at the same time that Zexion and Larxene are talking... **

* * *

><p>Demyx and Axel entered the room where the blonde boy was. Larxene shut the door behind them, and they walked to where the boy was. There was a chart clipped to the end of his bed that said "Roxas Mraz" and a lot of numbers that had specific meanings that neither of them knew anything about.<p>

Just as Larxene said, Roxas was asleep. '_He's really cute when he's asleep' _thought Axel. '_No, You have Demyx. Demyx is everything you could ever want! And more!' _Axel turned to Demyx, who hugged him suddenly. Axel wrapped his arms around Demyx and remembered how much he loved Demyx.

They both sat down in the chairs near Roxas. All of a sudden, Roxas' brilliant blue eyes opened. He sat up, looking puzzled at the two people in the chairs. "Hey look! He's up" Demyx said. "Hey Blondie," Axel said softly "feeling any better?"

Roxas stared at him for a minute, his eyes locked with the brilliant jade green eyes of Axel. The upside down teardrop tattoos under Axel's brilliant eyes made them stand out more. Roxas took a few more seconds to examine the cat-like eyes of the redhead before he moved on to Demyx.

Roxas looked into Demyx's blue-green eyes that seemed to be filled with wonder and emotion. They made Roxas wonder what Demyx was thinking. He looked at the other blonde's odd mullet-like hairstyle for a while, then looked back to Axel. Something about him was familiar to Roxas. He couldn't quite figure it out.

"I said 'Are you feeling any better?'" the redhead spoke a little louder, snapping Roxas out of his thoughts. He blinked a few times at Axel then said, "Who are you?"

"My name's Axel. A-X-E-L got it memorized?" Demyx let out a small laugh. "And this here is Demyx." He pointed to the blonde. "Nice to meet you Roxas." Demyx said sweetly.

"Yeah," Roxas said skeptically, "Um, why exactly are you two here?" Demyx looked to Axel and Axel looked back at Demyx and nodded. Roxas cocked his head slightly in confusion.

"We're here because of you, silly." Demyx began. Roxas looked at him more puzzled than he had been earlier. "See we heard a loud noise in the hall outside our room, and Axel decided to see what it was. When he came back he was carrying you." Demyx smiled.

"See, I found you in the hall and you looked hurt and drifting in and out of consciousness. So, I brought you back to my place so my room mate Zexion could see what was wrong with you." Axel said. Roxas looked up at him. '_So that's why he looked familiar. I heard him and saw him for a sec. Then, I think I blacked out'_ "So, after a while you woke up on our couch. And Zexion saw that something was defiantly wrong and we got you to move your hand. That's when we saw that gash of yours." Axel looked at the boy's chest. '_Yeah, I kinda remember that.'_ Roxas touched his chest. '_Yep. Still hurt' _He winced slightly, although it didn't hurt as bad as it had earlier.

"Then you blacked out. So me, Zexion, and Axel took you here. We were worried about you." Demyx finished with a smile.

"Sorry." Roxas said glumly. He didn't want complete strangers worrying about him. "Hey, don't worry about it Blondie." Axel said reassuringly. Roxas decided that Axel and Demyx could be trusted. They seemed nice enough not to hurt him. He gave a small smile to the two of them.

Zexion walked in shortly after they had finished filling the blonde in on who they were and what had happened. "I see you're looking better, Roxas." Roxas' eyes met Zexion's small silhouette as it moved across the room towards him. "Zex, what was that about?" Axel asked. He moved closer and stood by Demyx.

"Just catching up with Larxene. Haven't seen her in years, so we had some catching up to do." The blonde then inspected the person called Zexion. Axel and Demyx said he was their roommate, and that he'd helped him. He could only see one his eyes, the other still covered by long slate-blue bangs. He saw a lot of mystery in Zexion's eyes. He wasn't sure what to make of him, but he seemed like he wouldn't hurt him either.

"So Roxas, you feeling better?" Zexion asked. Roxas nodded. "That's good. Larxene said you'd be out sometime soon like tomorrow." Roxas' face lit up a little.

"So you got a place to stay kid?" Axel asked.

"Yea, I live in your building. Room 113" the boy replied.

"That's good. Listen, if you ever need anything, just come over. We're room 108. Got it memorized?" Axel said. He nodded. "When you're all better make sure to stop by, okay Roxas?" Demyx added. "Okay" he responded, and shortly after that the 3 were gone.

* * *

><p>He felt a little sad that the 3 who had just saved him were gone so soon, but at the same time, he knew that he would see them again. He didn't know why or how, but he knew that he would. Something told him that wasn't the last he'd see of the redhead with brilliant green eyes. He hoped it wouldn't.<p>

On the way back to their apartment Zexion drove with Axel in the front seat and Demyx in the back. By now it was very dark outside, although it wasn't that late. Axel stared out the window the whole time, wondering many things. Most of these things involved Roxas and what happened and the other things had to do with Demyx, who was always on Axel's mind.

Demyx reached forward and turned the radio on to ease the silence that sat in the car. Demyx lightened up the mood even more by singing along to Party Rock Anthem by Lmfao. Axel and Zexion both found this funny. Demyx tried to keep them smiling the rest of the way.

The song was suddenly interrupted. "Hey what gives?" Demyx said. A message on the radio said something about some criminal in the area. Axel turned the radio off quickly. Then, the car grew silent again. After a few minutes Demyx broke the silence saying, "I wonder if it has anything to do with Roxas." He vocalized what everyone had been thinking. It became silent for a few more minutes.

"I'm sure he'll be okay, and who knows, really if it has anything to do with him. Chances are it has nothing to do with him." Zexion said. Axel let out a deep sigh, then said, "We're almost there." He pointed to the building that was slightly illuminated by a street light.

Once they were out of the car, Axel gave Demyx a small kiss, which triggered the usual surprised Demyx squee. Zexion walked past both of them and went up the large flight of stairs to the second floor. The two followed Zexion, who was still far a head of them. When they passed Room 113 they stopped for a moment. _'Yea, I live in your building. Room 113' _ Axel recalled the words of the small blonde. They looked at the door for a minute, then walked down the hall to their room.

The redhead opened the door with 108 written on it.

When they walked in, Axel went straight to his room, plopped down on his bed, and buried his face in his pillow. Demyx walked in behind him and sat on the corner of the bed. Axel slowly lifted his head, feeling the blonde musician was on the corner of his bed. "Dem?" he mumbled.

"Yep. You tired Ax?" he asked. The redhead nodded. He sat up and looked at Demyx. The blonde's sweet smile made Axel feel happy, and not so tired. But at the same time, he was really tired, and he couldn't figure out why.

"I'll be right back, kay?" Demyx said. Axel nodded again. He grabbed his pajama bottoms, put them on, and took of his shirt. Demyx came back with a large, warm looking blanket. "Just came out of the drier." he said and giggled. Axel snugged deep in the cover that was now wrapped around him. "You going to sleep Dem?" Axel said lightly.

"In a bit. I have a song I want to work on, and I figure I'll work on it before I get writer's block." he said soothingly. He leaned in closer to Axel, who gave him a small kiss before they said "Good night".

Shortly after Demyx left the room, Axel was asleep. Demyx went to his room and picked up his sitar and began to play. Every so often he would jot down lyrics and notes in his notebook, but mostly he strummed lightly.

* * *

><p>Zexion heard this from the living room, where he sat on the couch reading, as usual. He pulled out a thick slate colored notebook, and began to write. '<em>Things seem like they are about to change,' <em>he wrote. A small breeze from the open window swept through his long slate-blue bangs. He looked out to see the stars and the large full moon. A shooting star crossed the sky, leaving a long sparkly trail. Zexion closed his eyes for a moment,_ 'They say that if you wish on a star your dreams may come true. Well then let's hope that Demyx and Axel's dreams are okay because tonight, it feels...strange'_ He opened his eyes and wrote a few more things in his book.

At the same time, Demyx was staring out his window and saw the star. He shut his eyes tightly, _'I wish that...Things will stay the same. I want it to be me, Axel, and Zexy forever.'_ He opened his eyes, then he began a new melody, jotting things about stars down in his lyric book.

* * *

><p>Axel began to have strange dreams again. He was staring up at the sky, it was filled with stars, but there was no moon. Suddenly, a flash of light came towards him. A shadowy figure appeared looking down at him. A familiar voice called "Axel? Axel!" The whole place began to blur into one big shadow, "Axel...please.."<p>

Axel woke up, like he did with so many of his strange dreams, with a start and found himself sitting up and breathing heavily. Then he felt a hand on his chest. He looked up, and Demyx was sitting on the edge of his bed again. He relaxed slightly when he identified the person in the dark room as Demyx. "Axel, what's wrong?" the sitarist asked. "You were turning and mumbling something when I passed your room, so I came in to see what was wrong." Axel was relieved to have Demyx there.

"It's nothing, just a bad dream." the redhead said.

"I dunno, Ax. You've been doing this a lot lately according to Zexion. What's up, seriously. I need to know Ax." His blue-green ocean eyes looked deeply at Axel. '_Zexion...how does he...?'_ Axel thought

"Like I said Dem, just a dream." Axel said not looking at Demyx, with a sigh. He smoothed his spiky red hair and looked back at Demyx. Demyx's eyes seemed to say 'Axel, I know you're lying.'

"Axel" Demyx said then sighed. All of a sudden he hugged the tall redhead and said "I'll protect you Axey!" Axel looked unsure at the blonde, then realized what he was trying to do. He hugged the blonde back.

Demyx staying in Axel's room, right next to him, the whole night. Demyx didn't mind at all, actually he enjoyed it since Axel was always so warm. Axel didn't mind having Demyx there either, it made him feel better, though his dreams didn't get any better.

* * *

><p>In the morning Demyx woke up and found himself snuggled up against the warm redhead. Axel's arm was around him as he slept. "Hmm?" Demyx whispered. He slowly moved the redhead's arm off and replaced himself with a pillow. Axel grumbled slightly, which made Demyx look at him for a moment. '<em>He's so cute when he's asleep'<em> he thought.

He tiptoed out of the room into the living room, where Zexion was asleep on the couch with a book on his face. Demyx crept up beside him, slowly. He took a sharpie from the coffee table, and then leaned in close to Zexion. He took the book off of his slate haired room mate and was about to draw lightly on Zexion's face. He giggled slightly and thought '_I guess Axel's rubbing off on me.' _

He decided not to do it, since Axel wasn't up yet. But since he was still close to Zexion, he decided to do something else. He exhaled, "ZEXYYYYYY" he said loudly. The bluenette sprung up and almost fell off the couch. Then he stared at Demyx, who was standing there laughing. He scowled at the blonde, "What the hell Demyx?" Demyx replied by flashing him a large smile. "Don't ever do that again, or I swear I'm going to fucking kill you Dem."_ 'Zexion obviously isn't a morning person.' _Demyx though.

Axel was woken up by the previous comment, and walked into the living room. "I see you guys are getting along fantastically this morning.." Axel said sarcastically. Zexion gave scowled at him, then picked up the book that had been on his face.

"So, Axel.." Zexion said suddenly, "sleep alright?" The redhead looked surprised. "Yea...why?" Demyx looked at both of them, then decided to go into the kitchen and make something to eat. "Really? Because the past four nights I've heard you mumble things in your sleep. And then you wake up with a start. Ax, I know all about it. Now, tell me what's been going on?" Axel hadn't known that Zexion was observing him. Or maybe it was really obvious. He figured he'd have to tell Zexion sooner or later, and he preferred sooner so he could figure out what it was.

Zexion, on top of being cool headed and quick, was also very smart. Not just book smart, but just all around smart. He knew a lot about dreams and illusions. It was almost like he had control of them. Their group of friends all seemed to have some kind of elemental control, for example Demyx was really good with water and music, so much so that people thought he might have hydrokenisis. Axel was always warm, warmer than anyone else, and he had such precision with fire that you could almost say he had pyrokenisis. No one was really sure if they did, or if it was just coincidence.

"Zex, I've been having these strange dreams lately. It seems every night I just get more of the same dream." Zexion looked at the redhead, slightly puzzled. "I'm somewhere, I don't even know where. And it's dark but I can see stars in the sky, but no moon. Then there's a flash of light. And then a shadow comes over me. And I hear a voice, it sounds so familiar. '_Axel...Axel please..." _it says. It's creepy because it sounds do familiar, but it has a sense of sadness and urgency to it."

Zexion sat there, thinking. "Hmmm." he finally said, "This may time to figure out, considering, I know nothing about your normal dreams or your past..."

Axel looked away, he hated talking about his past. "I'm gonna take a shower." The redhead walked across the living room to the bathroom and turned the hot water on. He took his pajama bottoms off and placed them on top of the counter and turned the radio on. (Rock music, his favorite) Axel tested the water with his hands, then got in the shower.

His spiked red hair slowly began to get wet and flatten. Soon his hair was down and dripping wet. It was a stark contrast to his usual gravity-defying look. As he ran his fingers through his drenched hair he began to think. He thought about Demyx, his dreams, Zexion's words, and Roxas.

"Roxas!" he said. Then he remembered that he'd be out today. He thought about going over and inviting the small blonde over. Then he thought about breakfast. He could smell it from the kitchen.

He rinsed his hair, then reached for his towel. He got dressed and pulled his wet hair back in a small ponytail. After breakfast he would dry it and re-spike it.

* * *

><p>He walked into the kitchen and saw Zexion sitting at the small table while Demyx made waffles. '<em>Demy waffles'<em> he thought. "Nice hair." Zexion said jokingly. Axel stared at him, resisting the urge to return the insult. He sat down across from Zexion and couldn't resist the urge anymore, "So your emo-ness, how's the weather down there?" he said. Zexion stared at him for a minute.

"I made waffles!" Demyx said proudly. He gave everyone a plate with waffles on it. Axel grabbed the orange juice and poured it. All three sat at the table munching on the Demy waffles.

"So guys.." Axel began, "I think that we should see how Roxas is today. You know just to make sure he is okay, since I know you guys were worried." Demyx looked excited and Zexion was, well Zexion.

"I think that's a great idea!" Demyx said. Zexion sat there. "I'll take that as a yes from you Zex" Axel remarked. Zexion gave a small nod, but Larxene's words echoed in his head. _'Be careful, I don't want you getting hurt again. Especially over someone you don't know.' _He sighed and drank some orange juice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha... yea...  
>Reviews make me keep uploading this, and maybe finish this<br>Got any suggestions for the next chapters? Any predicitions? Leave them here.  
>:D *The next update may be in a while...depending on how many reviews I get* <strong>


	3. 4 Mj's and a past better left forgotten

**CHAPTER 3 GUYS~ I actually wont be updating as much now, because I think I only have up to chapter 4 typed, and only up to chapter 5 written...I don't know. I dont have as much inspiration on this anymore...and that is where i need your help~ Review, suggest, predict, all that jazz...**

* * *

><p>After breakfast, which was actually more like lunch because it was 1 pm, they decided to go see Roxas. Axel gelled his hair back up to its spiky original gravity-defying self, and they left. They went down the hall to 113. Axel knocked on the door.<p>

A small blonde with bandages covering his chest opened the door. "Hey Blondie!" Axel said sincerely. Roxas looked up and immediately recognized the redhead and his friends. "Hey guys." he said with a yawn. "What brings you here?"

"We came to see you." Demyx said. Roxas look surprised. "Really? Why?" the blonde asked. "Hm, let's see. Well the last time we saw you, you were half conscious and bleeding." the redhead said. Roxas looked at him sort of puzzled. Zexion spoke, "We wanted to see if you were alright today. We also came to ask if you would like to hang out with us today." The small spiky haired blonde smiled brightly. He nodded. "Well? Let's go!" an over eager Demyx said. The four decided to go to the movies.

"Well,"Axel said, "that was interesting." as all four of them walked out. "Yep." Demyx said. Roxas nodded. "I kinda liked it." Zexion said. Axel looked at him, "Of course you did." Roxas and Demyx laughed slightly. Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Where to next?" Demyx asked. They all looked at Axel. "Well, um...How about our usual place?" Axel said. "Sure." Zexion said. Demyx nodded. Roxas shrugged. "You'll like it kid." Axel could tell Roxas didn't know where their usual spot was, or even what it was.

* * *

><p>They arrived at a small, brick coffee place. It was a very artsy place and had random furniture in small area by a stone fireplace. There were paintings on the wall in colorful frames, although they were all very abstract looking. In the other part of the shop there was a large counter, where many coffee making related objects sat. Behind that were the barristas (A short, black haired girl with blue eyes (similar to Roxas') and a tall blue haired guy with a large 'X' shaped scar on his face), who were busy cracking jokes and making drinks.<p>

The black haired girl turned around and saw the group come in and immediately said "Hey guys! What's up?" She turned to the blue haired guy, "Saix! Axel, Demyx, and Zexion are here! Oh look, there's someone new with them!" The guy turned and saw them, "Hey guys! What can I get for ya?"

"Hey Xion, Saix." Axel said. "Who's the new guy?" Xion, the short black haired girl asked. She looked at Roxas, who blushed when he found that everyone was looking at him. "This here's Roxas. You could say we're friends. We've had a lot go down lately. Am I right?" Axel asked looking down at him. Roxas nodded shyly.

"Well, what can we do for you?" The two asked. The redhead looked at Roxas, "You like hot chocolate?" The blonde nodded. "Four of the usuals then!" He looked at Demyx and Zexion who were happy with that. "Okay then four Mj's comin' up!" Saix said. "Let's snag the couch before anyone else does." Demyx said, pointing to a long velvet couch by the fire. They all sat together with Zexion on the left end, then Demyx, Axel in the middle, and Roxas on the right end. They all sat for a minute before Xion yelled, "Hey guys! Come and get it!" They went back to the counter and each of them were handed a purple cup with lots of whipped cream on top. "Go on try it!" Xion said to Roxas.

He took a sip. "What do you think?" Demyx asked. "It's good." he said shyly. Zexion said, "Saix, you should really put Mj's on the list." Saix let out a loud chuckle. "Zex, they are. But you're right, I should put it up as 'Mj' shouldn't I?" They all laughed. Roxas looked at his cup for a minute, studying it closely.

"Lemme guess. You're wondering what it is, right?" Roxas looked up when Xion asked that. He nodded. "It's hot chocolate. Half white hot chocolate, half normal hot chocolate. We called it a Mj, or Michael Jackson. Get it?" Roxas laughed softly. They made their way back to the couch, drank their hot chocolate, and talked.

When they were done with their drinks, they had learned quite a bit about the way Roxas acts. Zexion found he was a shy person, but once you got to know him he opened up a bit. '_Although, there is still a lot of mystery about him. I wonder...' _Zexion thought. _'The only way for me to find anything about him __would be to get him alone. That shouldn't be hard. I'll just get Demyx and Axel to walk somewhere.' _

By now it was getting dark outside, and Zexion saw the opportunity, and went for it. "Well, it's getting darker out..." Roxas looked at the slate-blue haired boy, then outside, where it was in fact getting darker. "Oh..." The blonde said with slight anxious-nes. "If you want, I can take you home." Zexion paused, "Axel, Demyx you guys can stay here, or come, I guess." Demyx could tell that Zexion wanted to find out more about Roxas, he figured what Zexion was trying to do, and decided to help a little. "Oh, Zex, we'll walk or something. We might just stay here, I dunno. Just go, we'll be okay." the sitarist said. Axel nodded, he was fine with that, more Demyx time for him. Zexion looked to Roxas who looked to Demyx. He seemed to really trust him.

Axel picked up on this. As much as it pained him to say it, he said it, "Dem, why don't you go. Just to make sure Zexion gets home safely and doesn't get the two of them killed." he said half jokingly. He looked at Zexion, who quickly caught on to what he was doing. "Okay Axel. See you at home later then." Demyx smiled at Axel and then gave him a quick kiss. "Bye Roxas. Take care of yourself now." The boy nodded. And with that all three were gone.

Axel got up shortly after they had left. '_Hm,' _he thought, '_wonder what they'll find out. Roxas~ he's a cute kid. Demyx and even Zexion seem to have taken to him. I wonder if he has a secret. He seems so mysterious...but familiar at the same time...'_

* * *

><p>He was walking along, when all of a sudden he saw a strange envelope on the sidewalk. He picked it up, and on the front it said '<em>Axel' <em>written in red. He opened and looked at a small note was enclosed. He opened it and a small, pink rose petal fell from it. The note read '_Hello, Again. I'd advise to stay away from that blonde. For both of your safeties.' _There was no signature, just a small artfully drawn rose. He checked inside the envelope for a trace of a signature, but all he found was another petal.

He looked to his feet again, and saw a single pink rose. '_No...not again...no..' _Axel just stood there under a streetlight, staring at the flower at his feet. "Shit!" he yelled.

He ran through the streets, bad memories flashing in his mind, words echoing in his head. He got pretty far, before tripping and sliding on his knee. He winced for a minute, then got back to his feet. He hadn't noticed, but his knees were bleeding under his now ripped dark jeans. There was now a small amount of blood on the sidewalk, which he didn't notice either. He continued running back to his apartment. When he finally reached his apartment building, which wasn't that far to begin with, he ran up the stairs quickly. He ran to his apartment, and noticed a note on his door. '_Not another note! No...not again...' _The front said 'Axel', but it was in a familiar, handwriting. The inside read, 'Axel, we went back out. We kinda need you to do something while we're out. Do you think you could go to Roxas'? There is something rather important he needs to tell you. Thanks. ~Zexion and Demyx." He looked to see if there was more, which there was, but it was in a different handwriting, 'Axel, when I get back, I have something I need to show you on my sitar.' It was signed Demyx with a small heart.

Axel sighed. '_Guess I gotta go back to Roxas'. Wonder why?' _He began to walk down the hall until he reached the door with 113 on it. He knocked, like he had earlier to a familiar beat.

Roxas opened the door and saw the redhead there, "Axel. You're here. Good." He smiled brightly. "Yeah, I got the note..." He looked at Roxas for even a sign of why he had to be here. "Um, here come in."

The two walked into the the living room area, which was very similar to Axel's. They sat on a small couch in the middle of the room. Axel sat down next to Roxas, who looked at Axel's knees. "Axel, you're bleeding." The redhead looked down and saw his slowly bleeding knees. "Oh, so I am.." he scratched his head laughing slightly. "I'm fine though." Roxas looked at him, "You sure?" The redhead nodded. "So what was this you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, yeah." the blonde said, "I really wanted to say thanks. You know for not just leaving me there." He gave another smile, his deep blue eyes glistened. The redhead gave him a small smile, trying to hide what had just happened.

The blonde's smile faded. "Is there something wrong?" he asked the redhead. Axel looked down and shook his head. "So, how was the ride? I see Zexion got you home with out causing more in juries." he laughed. Roxas smiled again. "Yea, Zexion is interesting. He seems like a good friend. The ride was actually pretty good. Demyx is pretty funny actually. He told me all about you and him. I think it's sweet." Axel looked up and smiled slightly. "No, really I do. Anyways, I have a question for you." Axel looked intrigued, "Ask away." Roxas looked at Axel's brilliant sparkling, green eyes and asked "When you saw me there, what made you want to help me? I mean, why didn't you just leave me there?"

Axel looked at him and though '_How do I answer this one? Huh. How do you word that feeling that made me help?' "_Well, when I saw you, something told me to help you. I'm not sure what it was. And it would have been stupid of me to just leave you there, so I figured I'd help." The blonde looked satisfied with the answer.

"Now I have a question for you, Roxas." he paused, "What happened to you? How did you get cut?" Roxas looked up at him shocked. He hadn't expected a question like that. "Well, uh, erm, um..." He held his head for a minute. "I, er, don't remember. I barely remember you helping me. But at the same time that's really all I remember from yesterday." He scratched his head.

Axel was quiet for a minute. He was thinking, of something, anything really to say. He let out a sigh. And gave the blonde a shrug. "So what did Demyx tell you about us exactly?" he asked to lighten the mood, and because he really wanted to know. The blonde laughed.

"Well, he told me about how you guys met, and how you went to school together. And some funny stories about you." Axel laughed, "Oh yea? Like what?" The blonde laughed with him, "Oh, like the time you almost burnt down the school." Axel laughed remembering that day. "Hey, in all fairness, I didn't know that somethings could be so flammable!" They laughed for a minute.

"So, you here alone?" Axel asked. "No, my older sister Namine lives here too. She's out with her friends Riku, Sora, and Kairi." Axel looked around, then thought '_Riku, could it be the Riku I know?'_. "Riku? Is he tall with long silver hair, by any chance?" Roxas nodded. "You know him?"

"Yea, I know him pretty well. He's an old friend. I know Sora too." Roxas smiled. "So, Blondie. What year are you?" Axel estimated him as a 2nd or 3rd year. "3rd year." He was about right. "How long have you been out of school?" Roxas asked. "About a two or three years now." He laughed and suddenly felt way older than he should have.

"So, did Dem or Zexion say where they were going?" Axel finally managed to say. "Um, I don't actually think they did." Axel face dropped. "But don't worry, I'm sure they're fine." Axel looked down at his knees. They were still bleeding. "You sure you don't want something for that?" Roxas said, putting his hand on Axel's reassuringly. "I'm okay...just a scrape." Axel said with a sigh.

"You don't seem okay. Dem told me you were a happy, funny person. And you don't seem like that right now. C'mon just tell me what's wrong. I owe you." Roxas said. Axel sighed again and looked at Roxas. The blonde's blue eyes were sparkling and almost begging Axel to tell him what was going on.

* * *

><p>"First off you need to know it was 8 years ago when me and Demyx started going out. Three years after that, me and Dem got into a fight. I don't even remember what it was about in the first place, but it got worse, and we broke up. It was really bad. That night,so 5 years ago, I ran from the room that me, Demyx, and Zexion shared. I just kept running, I didn't know where I was going or what was happening, but I just kept running. I made it to about three blocks from the usual spot, then I stopped. Something had tripped me. I landed to my knees and face. I scraped up my knees just like this, and my chin was bleeding slightly. A figure came up to me and asked if they could help me. I said I was fine, and I tried to get up. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I can still remember his words. '<em>You need help. And I'm here. Now, you owe me one, love.' <em>I didn't know who this guy was or where he'd come from, but he was very creepy to me. I said '_Get away, I'm fine.' _But he didn't go. '_Seriously, fuck off.' _I said to him. Then I looked at his face, and it all clicked as to who he was. Before me and Demyx went out, and after, too he went to our school. He always hit on me...and I always rejected him. I knew all about him and his sick, twisted ways." Axel paused.

"He grabbed a knife from his pocket and pinned me to the pavement. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain, then a warm feeling from my upper right arm. I looked down and I was bleeding pretty bad on the pavement. I tried struggling to get out from under him, but I was no use. The knife came to the side of my neck, but didn't cut. He was distracted by something. I tried to escape, but all I did was flip, which made everything worse. I heard him say something, but I couldn't make it out. Then a sharp pain ran across my left shoulder. I felt a warm rush, which was me bleeding even more. I refused to make any noise, cause I know that's what he wanted. Then I felt it again on the side of my neck. This time he made a slight cut, not too deep, but it still hurt. Then, he stopped. He moved for a second. Then, I felt a warm sensation on my ankle, and then a stinging feeling. He got up, and ran his fingers through my hair, then left." He paused again, and looked at Roxas' horrified face.

"He left me there, in the middle of the street, bleeding. To die. I tried to inch myself onto the sidewalk, which I did eventually. I looked down at the large circle of blood on the ground where I was. Then, everything went black. Then, I heard a voice, it was Zexion's. '_Axel, what happened? Stay with me here. Don't leave.' _I tried to stay awake, but I don't remember a whole lot after that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :O Oh nooesss Axel~ i found it really hard to write this in first person, but I did it... Axel seems to just get beaten up alot here... D: but dont worry, he doesnt die...yet...maybe... Kesese~ keeping you on the edge of your seat...its what i do.  
><strong>

**Bet you're also wondering who the guy is too... WELL, you might not know for a while. BUT~ if you guess, I can tell you if you are right. **

**Btw: The whole thing about the drinks, totally true. My sister's boyfriend used to work at a coffee shop, and they made Mj's there. I thought it was funneh cause you know...that is my name and all...  
>And its in there to make it a little fluffier... <strong>

**Anyways~ yea... review please...  
>Hugs from Roxy and Demyx for reviewers :3<br>**


	4. Axel? AXEL! Don't die on me

**AHHH~ this chapter is the dramtic-est chapter I've ever written! Its pretty crazy. You get the last of the insight with the flashback AND you get the drama that comes with what happens next~**

* * *

><p>"Axel, what happened? Stay with me here. Don't leave. Who would do this?" Zexion said, tears fell down Zexion's face. (Tears of sadness, and tears of anger.) Then he looked next to Axel. A single pink rose. Zexion asked himself where he'd seen that before, but couldn't come up with the place. Then he asked himself what he'd do about his bleeding best friend.<p>

He pulled the car close to where Axel was, then with all his strength, he moved the redhead into the car. He drove straight to the hospital, then called Demyx. When he called Demyx, he was not his calm, normal self. He called Demyx practically hysteric, and more tears fell down his face.

"Zex? Zex is that you? Zex?" Demyx said through the phone. "Dem! Dem, it's Axel..." he chocked the words out. Demyx knew something was horribly wrong, because Zexion never, ever got that shook up over anything. "Zex, what happened?" Zexion mumbled the words, "Axel...cut...bleeding...hospital... come..." "Zex, I'll be right there."

At first Demyx didn't know what to think. He'd just had this huge fight, broken up, and now Axel was hurt. He couldn't help but think it was all his fault. He didn't know what to expect, especially because of Zexion's out of character reaction.

When he got there, he asked a tall, curvy woman with deep blue hair, named Aqua, where Axel was. "Who are you?" she asked. Then he remembered that you couldn't see someone unless you were related. "I'm his cousin." the future-sitarist said. She looked at him for a minute, then said, "He's in 96." She smiled, then returned to her paper work. Demyx practically ran up the two flights of stairs and then made a quick left turn to the door _'96'._ He took a deep breath, then walked in.

Zexion was sitting there talking to Axel a little, more calm now. He looked up and saw Demyx there and called him over. Demyx walked slowly, trying to gradually take in the damage. When Axel was in clearer view he could see that it was worse than he'd feared. "Dem, I'm glad you're here." Zexion said. "Axel.." the blonde said. The redhead looked up at his now ex-boyfriend. He looked sad, which was not normal for the sarcastic redhead. "What happened?" Zexion looked at Axel, then said, "He was pretty badly cut up. His right upper arm, the back of his left shoulder, his neck, and his ankle, all have cuts on them now...but, he's okay now." Demyx's brilliant blue-green eyes shed a few tears, which he wiped.

* * *

><p>"I remember that next day when Demyx walked in. It was very bittersweet at first. I still had feelings, and I was now hurt and he was back. I was sad and happy to see him. He came close to me, kissed my forehead and said, '<em>Axel...we were dumb. I need you. More than you need me now. Wanna try it again? Forget last night.' <em>I was so happy he said that. We were back together, even stronger than before. After a while I got better and we went back to our dorm. We've been good since. There really was only one thing we knew that was left of the incident, my scars."

The redhead pulled his shirt off, and Roxas could see the deep scars, that would never disappear. He felt so bad for Axel. "We thought that was all. Turns out we were wrong. I found that tonight." He pulled the note out of his pocket and handed it to Roxas. He read it, then looked to the redhead, "Does he mean me or Demyx?" Axel shook his head, "That's why I need Zexion.."

Roxas stared at Axel for a minute, getting a good picture of him. Then he put his shirt back on, and Roxas turned so Axel wouldn't see that he'd been staring.

"Well, now you know all about me...tell me about you. You don't have to talk about your injury, but just fill me in on your life." Axel said with a slight smile. "Well, um, I'm Roxas, but you know that. Um, I don't like being called like Roxy or Blondie" He looked at Axel who smiled, "Um, my older sister is Namine, and she should be home soon. She's actually my twin, but she's technically older... Um, yeah. I like punk music..." Axel perked up, "I love punk rock." Roxas giggled slightly. "Yea, that's cool."

* * *

><p>They sat for a little while, laughing talking about bands and stuff. Axel looked at the time, and decided it was time to go look for his friends. "You're a lot of fun Roxas. I'm gonna go now, but I'll catch you later." Axel smiled at him. Roxas looked puzzled, emotionally conflicted, but just sat there. "Wait..." Axel looked, halfway to the door. "..be careful Axel...please" Axel nodded, then went out the door. Roxas couldn't shake the feeling something was about to happen.<p>

Axel walked down the hall, down the stairs, and out to the street. Before he left he'd written on the note that was on the door and now he thought of his words, '_Dem and Zex~ went to Roxas' for a while. And you still weren't home, so I decided to go out. If you get this before I'm home, I need you guys to stay there. You don't have to go out looking, cause I'll come back and you won't be home, again. Isn't that the way it always seemed to work? Well, just do it, I __will__ be back soon. I can't wait to hear your new song Dem. Oh, Zexion~ I really need to talk to you about something. Thanks- Axel.'_

* * *

><p>In the dark shadows between streetlights, the redhead seemed to become a shadow himself. But, when he came closer to the light, he became himself again. He walked down the very familiar streets, looking for Zexion and Demyx, who he periodically called out for. He soon found himself across from the usual spot, where only a streetlight remained lit. And suddenly he heard a voice, a very familiar voice.<p>

"I told you! I don't know where he is!" the voice shouted. Axel ran towards the sound, and suddenly the color drained from his face as he stopped dead in his tracks. Right across from him was Zexion, who was pinned against a building wall, and a tall pink, feathery haired person who had his hands around the bluenette's throat. He picked the small emo up and began to choke him. Zexion began to gasp for air. "Now," the pink haired person, "I will give you another chance, TELL ME WHERE HE IS! TELL ME WHERE AXEL IS!" Axel felt sick, his best friend was slowly starting to suffocate by a shadow of his past.

"Right here, Marluxia!" Axel said, knowing that the only way to help Zexion was to give himself instead. The pink haired shadow turned to see who had uttered those words. He stood there for a minute, then let Zexion slip from his grip. Zexion fell to the ground with a thud. Axel raced over to him. And leaned over. Nothing...Zexion laid there cold... "Zeku..." the redhead said. A few tears fell over and almost traced his teardrop tattoos. _'Zeku__, are you really— No. It can't be! I won't let him go!__' _he though.

He wouldn't let his best friend die. He put his hands on Zexion's chest and shocked him back, filling him with warmth again, using his own energy, a part of his own life. [Gotta love pyrokenisis] Zexion began to cough slightly. Axel turned to Marluxia, who had a sick look on his face. Zexion was siting up, and breathing again. "Zexion, go! Run, as fast as you can, get away from here. Don't turn around, just keep going. Don't come back...Tell Dem I love him..." Axel gulped, the redhead realizing that this was the end for him. He had been lucky once, but there was no way to save himself this time. He was doomed. The bluenette stared at him in disbelief. "Zex, just go. I'll be okay." Tears streamed down Zexion's face.

"How touching. Really it is. But, I can't exactly let you go now little blue." The pinkette reached into his back pocket and grabbed a revolver. He cocked the trigger and aimed at the bluenette. "But I wont miss this time, and the secret of this, will die here with you."

Axel felt something take hold of him, it told him that he had to save Zexion, even if it mean that he couldn't save himself. The redhead rushed towards Zexion right as the trigger was pulled. Zexion saw a flash headed towards him, then braced himself for the shot. He felt something grab his shoulders, but then he closed his eyes. He shut his eyes tightly, then heard the loud shot...

He felt himself hit the ground by some heavy force, but nothing else. He couldn't feel any pain. He opened his eyes suddenly and saw that he had not been harmed. The redhead was now face to face and flat on top of him. "Zexion...I'll...miss...you...and...Dem...Roxas too..." the redhead said with short breaths.

"AXEL!" the bluenette screamed, "NO...no...it can't be...not again..." He touched the face of the redhead who was now injured on top of him. The redhead, who was very close to Zexion, kissed his cheek, then whispered in the bluenette's ear, "Zex...run...now...before ...Marluxia...run... now...for me...don't...tell...not...even...Dem...please..." A small stream of blood came from the side of Axel's mouth with a cough.

Tears were streaming fast from Zexion's eyes, he didn't want to leave his best friend there, but at the same time, he had to listen to what Axel had said. He leaned up and gave the redhead a small kiss on his lips, "From Dem...he loves you so...much..." The redhead's natural warmth was slowly leaving him. Zexion managed to see where Axel was wounded. Right below his left shoulder and chest there was a large pool of blood. '_I don't think it's fatal, but...' _he could barely believe it. But he couldn't just die from just the wound, but other things could kill him, for instance he was loosing a lot of blood. But he kept hopeful, he could still make it. He had before, and Zexion knew he could do it again.

Zexion got up, and ran, not looking back, as the pinkette drew nearer to Axel. "My ginger...I know you can make it this time. Last time you were much worse off. You'll be fine, you'll-" he stopped short as he saw lights in the distance. He quickly fled from the scene, leaving a single red (not pink) rose.

Axel laid there, in the same position he had been so many years ago, except this time, Zexion couldn't save him. He heard the car doors open on the street. What could that be? WHO could that be?

* * *

><p><strong>An**: D': OH NOES AXEL~

btw~ this is all i have typed...so the next update might not be for a few weeks... D:  
>leaving you with a cliffhanger... bet you dont know who's in the car~ *i'll give you a hint, its not roxas, as much as i wanted it to be, its not*<p>

Um, yea...I have been crazy busy writing my hetalia stuffles... so this is kinda second wheel to that... theyre really more important to me now, cause i have more ideas for them.

BUt, this story will be finished~ dont fret my pets

:3 I'm out for now, see you soon dear reader.

Please review...  
>or axel will die...<p>

JK ~ just review please


	5. An:Update: Missing Notebook

**Hey guys~**

**Sorry to say, but It will be a while before I can get any new chapters up. D: In the time that I started working on other stuff, I lost the notebook that held the next chapter of this story. I can't honestly remember where I was going with this, because everything I put up was written over summer vacation, and the stuff in my notebook was from the beginning of the first semester... sigh, there go all the study halls I spent on that...**

**I'M REALLY SORRY. I shall scower my room to find it! (pfft watch it turn up tomorrow~) AND, I've been super busy with school and other writings, so yeah... I wouldnt expect anything for a while.**

**Though, I can tell you it was in Zexion's POV for a while in that chapter. IF that gives you anything to look forward to...  
>It might not be updated until mid January... BUT, If I find my journal tonight, I shall infact type it, and put it up as soon as possible.<strong>

**LO SIENTO DEAR READER!**

**Forever and always teh not so invisible underclassman,**

**~Scarlett Oblivion **


End file.
